


Just Another Day In Our Lives

by Hoseki13



Series: Wolf In My Veins, Fire In My Eyes [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I'm so sorry, Team as Family, enjoy i guess, if this story doesn't make sense, let's see where the wind takes us, non-canon compliant, slightly canon compliant, there's werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Being a firefighter is challenging.Being a werewolf firefighter? Even more so.But that's just life.Or a werewolf AU that has a twist and isdefinitelymore PG-13
Series: Wolf In My Veins, Fire In My Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"Cap! There's someone on the other side!" Buck shouted into the radio, hoping Bobby would hear him over the noise.

_"What? Buck, stay in your position. All tenants are accounted for."_

Buck gritted his teeth. He knew Bobby wasn't lying. The man never lies when it comes to these sort of things. But he has very sharp ears and considering the wolf blood running in his veins, he has the greatest hearing compared to everyone else. And right now, his ears are telling him that there's someone behind the door. Even through the roaring fire around him, the unmistakable thump of a beating heart could be heard behind it. 

"Sorry, cap! But there's definitely a person behind the door!" Buck replied. Mentally, he prayed that Bobby wouldn't be too mad at him for disobeying his order, and rammed himself against the door.

Thankfully, the door weakened just enough for him to get it open in a single try.

Buck coughed a bit from the force but quickly looked around, trying to find where the trapped person is. He perked up at the sound of someone crying and immediately tried to locate the sound.

"Hello!? I'm a firefighter! I'm here to help!" he yelled, carefully making his way around the flames but quickly enough to not waste time.

"M-mr. Firefighter? "

It was soft but his sharp hearing picked it up easily enough. Straining his hearing, Buck was able to find the trapped boy, no older than four, curling at the corner, eyes wide in terror while tears streamed down his face. It broke Buck's heart to see a kid being so scared.

Upon seeing Buck, the boy flinched away

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to be scared!" Buck hastily assured. "I'm Buck. What's your name?" 

"Ri-Ricky..." 

"Hey, Ricky! Everything's gonna be okay! I'm gonna get you outta here!" Buck promised. 

Before any of them could do anything, the sound of something crashing rang out, causing the whole building to vibrate. Buck looked up in alarm and went to cover the kid with his body when some loose ceiling fell off. The firefighter grunted in pain but kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't scare the boy. 

"Sorry, kid. No time to wait," Buck said apologetically before he scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Cap! I got a kid with me! Possible heavy smoke inhalation!" Buck radioed in. 

_"Copy that. The paramedics are standing by."_

"Copy! I'm exiting at the window on Charlie!" 

_"Copy that."_

He was about to remove his fingers from the radio when he heard it. The sound of wood creaking and snapping was the only warning he got before the floor beneath him collapsed, sending the two of them down to the floor below.

\----

Bobby held his radio close to him, eying the burning four-storey house with a calm, analytical look. Buck had just ignored his order and went looking for a person he claims to have heard in a room. 

Bobby is well aware at how intuned his youngest firefighter is with his instinct but he really can't help but be skeptical about Buck's claims. As if summoned, the radio crackled once before Buck's voice came through.

_"Cap! I got a kid with me! Possible heavy smoke inhalation!"_

Bobby raised an eyebrow in surprise. Didn't one of the paramedics just confirmed with one of the tenants that they have no other people left? Nevertheless, he answered the call with a calm tone, his hand now signalling to Hen and Chimney to standby.

"Copy that. The paramedics are standing by."

 _"Copy! I'm exiting at the window on Charlie!"_ Buck informed.

"Copy that."

Another crackle of the radio.

_"Shi-!"_

Radio silence.

Bobby looked back at the house in alarm. "Buck, Can you read me?"

Silence.

He tried again. "Buck, can you read me?"

Another silence.

"Firefighter Buckley, please respond."

When Buck didn't answer his call, Bobby felt panic rise in his chest. He quickly tried his best to squash it down as he called in the emergency. "Mayday, mayday, mayday! Firefighter down! I repeat, firefighter down!"

On cue, the sound of the emergency code started and the RIT team made their move.

"Come on, Buck. Don't do this to me." Bobby whispered to himself, eyes never leaving the house. _'Don't let me lose another son.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Eddie a wolf too?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want wolf!Eddie? Here he is!
> 
> Edit: I changed the ending so I could end this when I realised I have no idea how to expand this and also because I'm an idiot.

Eddie immediately knew something bad had happened when he could literally smell the stress rolling off of his captain in waves. His own instinctive need to check on his pack flared the moment the emergency code was heard. 

Tracking down his pack, he couldn't help but be more agitated when he went nearer to his team, the energy from his Alter crackling just beneath his skin when he smelled the stress and fear doubled from them. 

"What happened?" he all but demanded, eyes roaming and nose flaring as he checked over his pack. 

Knowing how protective their resident wolf is, the three humans let Eddie breach their personal space as he checked them over. 

"Did you not have your coms with you?" Hen asked once Eddie had looked slightly less frazzled. 

"No? I was in the middle of changing it because my old one died." Eddie explained. "What happened? Who called the mayday? And where's Buck?" Eddie looked around. He tensed up and gave Bobby a questioning look when another wave of fear rolled off from him. "Bobby? Where's Buck?" 

The captain didn't answer him. Instead, he stared back at the burning building. Eddie followed his gaze and paled when he realised what Bobby was trying to say. 

A burning sensation begin to build up in him. Eddie recognised what that is. He knew he's going to shift if he doesn't calm down right now but the thought of Buck being trapped in that burning house is making it difficult. 

Two familiar hands gripped on his shoulders, squeezing it lightly in a comforting gesture. Eddie closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, forcing himself to concentrate on the touch from Hen and Chimney. Physical contact from his pack always grounds him when he's in a haze and right now, Eddie is in desperate need of it. 

Another familiar hand grasped lightly around his biceps. 

"I know you're worried Eddie, but shifting and going in there without proper backup or equipment will only harm you and the entire team." Bobby, ever the voice of reason, calmly said to him. "We need you in the present moment for now, okay?" 

With a jerky nod, Eddie forced himself to calm down, willing the energy thrumming in him to slowly drop to a more manageable level. When he's confident that he won't shift, he opened his eyes again and sent a grateful nod to Bobby. 

"You good?" the man asked again. 

"Yeah," Eddie rasped out, internally wincing at the sound of his voice. His throat always felt dry whenever he forced down his need to shift. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Bobby once again focused his gaze at the building, noting that one of the RIT crews are climbing to the window on the second floor. _'Come on, Buck. Don't give up on us.'_ Bobby thought, eyes never leaving the burning structure.  
______________

As he coughed out the dust he accidentally inhaled, Buck was dimly aware that the boy had somehow landed on top of him. Loosening his grip, the boy tumbled off of him and landed on his knees beside him. Wheezing out a breath, Buck was suddenly made aware of the oxygen tank that is now digging very uncomfortably into his back. With another groan, he rolled to his side. 

"Mr. Firefighter?" the boy whispered hesitantly, unsure what to do. 

Buck made a face when his whole body throbbed. Urgh, he's so going to be one big bruise tomorrow and he's not looking forward to it. Thank god for his beast blood and adrenaline because he might have passed out right then and there if it weren't for them. 

"Mr. Firefighter?" the kid called out again. 

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just... give me a sec," Buck gasped out and by now, he really regrets not asking one of the firefighters he was with to follow him. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing and he is definitely sure that when he gets out of this, he's going to get a great chewing off from Bobby. And Hen. And possibly everyone else. 

A grimace. 

Yeah, he's not looking forward to it. 

With another huff, he pulled himself into a kneeling position and looked around. Miraculously, they somehow ended up in an area that wasn't on fire and despite the heavy smoke above them, Buck is quite confident to say that there isn't any immediate danger that he needs to fend off from his temporary charge. 

Checking his equipment, he was glad to find that his oxygen tank is still, amazingly, intact. His mask was dangling by his side and his radio is still crackling with noises. His helmet had came undone but it didn't get thrown too far from him so Buck easily picked it up and placed it on his head. 

"You doing okay, kid?" Buck looked at the boy, a critical eye looking over him to check for any visible injuries. Aside from being covered in soot and looking a bit shaken up, the child looked quite alright. Buck took a quick sniff of him and was satisfied to not smell any blood. 

Once his brief assessment was complete, he reached for his radio and commed the Command. He was just about to call in and tell them that he's alright when a burst of fire suddenly appeared at his far left, startling them both. The kid screamed in terror while Buck let out a curse before he dropped his call and scooped the boy up and ran as far away from the fire as possible. 

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! Firefighter Buckley from Engine 118! I fell through the floor and am now trapped with no visible exit!" Buck shouted into his radio when he picked up his call again, eyes still looking around for an exit or a safe place to wait for rescue. "I have a kid with me! There's fire near my location!"

Buck immediately fitted his mask on the boy, encouraging him to take a few deep breaths of clean air. While he was doing so, Buck hastily pulled open his fire jacket and pressed the boy closely to his body and wrapped the jacket around him as best as possible. 

He covered his own mouth and nose in the crook of his elbow, eyes still roaming around in search for an exit. He could feel something bubbling under his skin; an energy just waiting for a chance to surface. Before he could even contemplate on it, his ears picked up the sound of glass shattering. He swivelled his head around, trying to pinpoint where it's coming from until he saw the smoke rushing towards something. 

_'A ventilation. An opening,'_ Buck's mind echoed in realisation. Gritting his teeth, Buck wrapped the boy tighter before he pushed himself towards it, rushing pass the smoke and the debris that had fallen over. 

He was tempted to laugh in relief when he saw the shattered window, untouched by the fire but he quickly dismissed that idea and readjust his grip on his charge. He almost dropped the kid in surprise when something suddenly appeared at the window. Thankfully, it only took him a second to register that it is a firefighter and another second for his training to kick in. 

"Take him! I'll follow behind!" he shouted at the firefighter as he passed the child, pulling his mask off of him while doing so to avoid getting entangled to each other. Once the firefighter had secured the kid, Buck waited for them to be on the ground before he executed a bailout. 

And just in time too because the moment he landed on the ground on all fours, fire erupted out from the window, blazing angrily and greedily. 

Buck looked up and made a face at the sight. Any second longer and both he and the kid wouldn't make it out alive.

"... Woah," the kid breathed in awe, summing up perfectly what Buck was feeling.

"Yeah, kid. Same." he agreed tiredly. 

After that, both he and the boy were dragged to the nearest paramedics where they were asked and tested to see for any injuries. The boy had suffered some mild smoke inhalation while Buck had a big large bruise on his back to show where he had landed on his oxygen tank.

After waving his goodbye to the boy when they got separated, Buck was then subjected to Eddie's need to check up on his injured pack while both Hen and Bobby gave him the big chewing he had expected to get.

Still, they congratulate him for a job well done and with another slap on his back from Hen, they climbed back into the truck and went back to the station.

Just another day in their lives.


End file.
